This invention relates generally to a firearm holding device and more particularly to a device for securely holding a rifle or shotgun for cleaning, maintenance, minor repairs, or mechanical modification.
This invention allows both hands of the user to work with the firearm, as the invention alone will hold and support the firearm in a stable, secure position. In addition, the adjustable features of the various components of the invention enable the user to position virtually any type of rifle or shotgun securely in an optimal position.
Traditionally, a firearm such as a rifle or shotgun is either handheld during cleaning and maintenance or a standard metal machinist vise or shop vise is used to hold the firearm for cleaning or maintenance. While a shop vise can be used to secure a rifle or shotgun and is definitely more secure than holding the firearm with one hand, it has many potentially negative features. A standard metal vise has metal jaws or clamping surfaces that must be covered with a softer material to avoid damage to the metal or stock of a firearm. The jaw coverings frequently fall from the vise after installation or are not installed resulting in damage to the firearm from the metal jaws.
A traditional vise can be used to support a firearm by positioning the jaws of the vise so as to clamp the firearm at one point along the length of the firearm. A traditional vise does not hold and support a rifle or shotgun at points on both the forend and butt stock simultaneously. Since a standard vise must clamp on to the firearm at only one point, the pressure at this point to effectively hold and secure the firearm must often be so great that the stock or mechanism of the firearm can be damaged.
A standard vise has no compartments for holding cleaning supplies or other items used during normal maintenance, repair or modification of rifles or shotguns. Also, most vises sturdy enough to hold a rifle or shotgun are usually quite large and heavy and must be fixedly mounted and attached to a bench. Such fixedly mounted vises cannot be readily moved from one work area to another.
Therefore, there is a need for a firearm holding device that will hold and support a rifle or shotgun securely and without damage to the firearm. In addition, such a firearm holding device should support the firearm on or at two or more separate points along the longitudinal length of the firearm and it should provide for optimal positioning of many different designs of firearms for the task at hand. Also, there is a need for a firearm holding device that is lightweight and portable and that provides storage areas for holding maintenance and repair supplies.